Fanfiction Challenges
by Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai
Summary: These are my fanfiction idea's i have come up with and will eventually write on my own. However i also wish to allow others to take a shot at them while i work on other fics i already have going. So Feel free to take a crack at these ideas. Just make sure to PM me to inform me you are writing them. I wanna be able to read my ideas made real by those aorund me.


Just a quick shout out to my readerss, i am slowly but surely working on updating my fics. My laptop is currently being repaired and i haven't got a bloomin idea when the wanker working on it will be done. So in the meantime i came up with several fanfic challenges that i'd like to offer people to try out. If you see one that catches ur fancy, just send me a hollar, though not a howler, Mrs. Weasley sends people enough of those, har har. When you select one of my challenges you must follow the basic guidelines given, other than that it is up to you. I hope people take these up cause i don't know WHEN i'll have time to work on them

STANDARD STORY SECTION

Fairy Tail Challenge:

Natsu's origin's have always been an unknown, however one night during a drunken celebration, Cana reveals to Natsu they are in fact half siblings. Shocked by this Cana takes her younger brother under her wing, and trains him to become Fairy Tails Strongest. However before she can do so, Marakov reveals a shocking secret to them that will shatter the very foundation their guild is based on. How will the world react to Natsu Drageel Crimson, Child of Fairy Tail's First Master!?

Rules!

Natsu is the child of Gildharts and Mavis. Be creative about this as you can.

Natsu knows more than just Dragon Slaying Magics. Lets face it he needs variety.

Cana gives up drinking so she can properly care for her little brother.

Laxus sees Natsu as a little brother figure.

Not Allowed!

NatsuxLucy, i'm sorry those two are not compatible to me.

Natu's love interest being on Tenrou Island when Angolea strikes, as Natsu must send her and Marakov back home via Gate Magic.

YAOI

Legend of Zelda Challenge

Link, at the bequest of the Great Deku Tree, is sent on a quest to save Hyrule. However, before the Tree's death he hits a… snag. Saria, tired of being unable to help her childhood friend and crush when he needs it chooses to forsake the Kokori and join Link on his journey with the Tree's blessing given with its dying breath. Now Link must save the Land of Hyrule with Saria as his partner. How will he fare when he no longer just journey alone?

Rules!  
MUST BE LINKXSARIA

Zelda must stalk Link as Sheik, making Link thing hes being hit on by a guy.

You must at least include 3 extra dungeons featured in other games in both the Child and Adult lines so Saria can get character developed.

Not Allowed!  
you know the drill. NO YAOI!

No LinkxZelda. I don't mind this couple but i want this to be Link and Saria.

Ruto tricking Link into becoming engaged to her. If need be have Saria Fiore's wind that fish smelling harlot into the Death Mountain Crater. Fish Sticks anyone? -whistles innocently-

Megaman X Challenge:

Zero, following his final programming by Wily is not put to sleep, but rather sent out immediately to deal with his creator's greatest nemesis, Megaman. However, before he can Bass attacks, and slays Wily, damaging Zero in the process. Slaying Bass as he begins to enter emergency Hibernation, he sees Megaman walk up to him with pity in his eyes, and gives both his energy and abilities to him to survive. What will Zero do when he awakens in the age of the Reploids with the memories and powers of the original Blue Bomber?

Rules!  
Zero must have Megaman's memories and powers.

X does not know about Zero's connection to his predecessor.

The Maverick Virus does not come from Zero, but he is not affected by it due to Megaman's spirit inside him.

ZeroxIsis pairing

When X and Zero fight Colonel, Isis is severely wounded, causing Zero to go into his "absolute state' and go berzerk against Colonel.

Not Allowed!  
As i keep saying, NO YAOI

Zero going Maverick.

When Isis does not die.

CROSSOVERS SECTION!

Yu Yu HakushoxNaruto Crossover:

The Age of Shinobi has long since ended, the Jinchuriki, burdened by their tasks, have survived the ages due to the sacrifice of one of their own to give the life they were stripped of by Akatsuki back. Now they are called as special guests to a tournament, where they will have to deal with dirty dealing demons, a spirit detective and his rag tag group, and a human turned demon who's goals are hidden in the shadows beyond even a shinobi's reach.

Rules!

- You must use a Jinchuriki character, but it CAN NOT be Naruto! He is overused enough give the man a break! You may use any of the Jinchuriki other than Naruto.

-The pairing must be MaleJinchuriki/Yusuke's mother, or FemJinchuriki/Kurama! THIS IS NOT NEGOTIABLE.

-Toguro must die by Yusuke's hands after he has been given some training in the shinobi arts by the character.

Not Allowed!  
YAOI! if i see even an ounce of this i will personally give you a flame style at a Rate of 200wpm.

Yusuke cannot leave Keiko, i will however if both Female Jinchuriki are brought back allow him to share one of them with her.

Shinobu when he appears MUST be aware of the Jinchuriki due to his deep study into demons and their lore.

Other then that enjoy.

Harry PotterxShaman King Crossover:

Hao has always felt alone, so when he is defeated by his brother, he falls into a long slumber, only to awaken in the body of a black haired boy with green eyes. Oh and apparently he can use magic! What will the self proclaimed Shaman King do as he grows up as Harry Potter, Wizard, Shaman, and Boy-Who-Lived-Again?

Rules!

You may have this be a time travel fic or a fic where he reincarnates but Harry MUST BE HAO!

Molly and Ron Weasley MUST BE EVIL in this fic. Dumbledore and Ginny can be either way.

Mentor Snape, i dislike the bastard, but i feel pity for the man. So lets cut him a break and give him a good name for once.

Not Allowed!

Harry/HaoxGInny, my god that pairing is abused and overused. I was disapointed in JK Rowling for that one.

no Yaoi!

Evil Dumbledore. If you must you may make him seem like he is a man with far too much on his plate, but he truly cares about Hao's safety. Also he MUST keep the Dursley's from abusing and neglecting him, as he doesn't want another Tom Riddle on his hands.

GriffyndorHarry. I like seeing something other then status quo. You can put him in any of the other houses, or even make a new house for Shamans, be creative!

FateStayNightxHarry Potter Crossover.

The Grail War is finally over. Shirou Emiya, tired of the stress his life as a magnus has brought him leaves Fuyuki to return to his adoptive father's homeland. Arriving in a quiet little suburb he discovers a boy with powerful magic fleeing from a home. Deciding that his job as a Hero of Justice just never is done, he takes the child under his wing. How will Hogwarts react when Harry Potter, Student of Shirou "Archer" Emiya arrives for his fourth year?

Rules!  
Harry is found after he blows up Marge by Shirou. The Fifth Grail war will have already happened.

Shirou teaches Harry basic Thrumancy, and teaches him about the Grail System and his role in dismantling it, including his feelings for Saber.

Harry must be paired with a Fate/Stay Night Character. It may be a Heroic Spirit or IIlya. Rin and Sakura must be with Shirou.

Manipulative Dumbles. Any alignment.

Not Allowed!

With any of my fic Ideas, again NO YAOI!

Harry having a pre existing Noble Phantasm/Reality Marble. If he does get one it must not be overpowered, and MUST BE ORIGINAL CONCEPT!

Harry CAN NOT be with Arturia. She is Shirou's. To the point where he swore when he died he would join her on the Throne of Heroes. Her daughter on the other hand, Wink WInk.

Bleach x Devil May Cry Crossover:

Ichigo Kurosaki has always been able to see ghosts. Unfortunately his lineage makes him a target for things OTHER than hollows. With the blood of both Shinigami and Quincy in his blood, Ichigo finds himself being taught with a rude, crude demon hunter with a heart of gold at his father's request.. How will Ichigo deal with Dante and his group, when Soul Society comes a knocking?

Rules!

Ichigo may be paired with any female EXCEPT ORIHIME! my gods i hate that useless fangirl. She makes Badly written fangirl Sakura Haruno look like fricking Tatsuki in comparison. -shudders-

Ichigo must have access to at LEAST one of his three powers before Rukia appears. It may be his Shinigami, Hollow or Quincy. It does not matter.

Ichigo is distantly related to Lady on one of his family's side.

NOT ALLOWED!

YAOI! seriously i stress this with each idea because there is always ALWAYS at least one sick assole who will do it.

Ichgo CAN NOT have any devil blood in him. The boy is naturally overpowered he does NOT need more.

NO OVERPOWERED ENEMIES. I WANNA STRANGLE TITE KUBO WITH IS FRICKING SCRIPTING PEN. MAKE THEM REASONABLY POWERFUL BUT DO. NOT. MAKE THEM BULLSHIT. -ahem- sorry that was built up for a bit. But yeaaaaa no Quincy's with the bullshit ability to steal bankais or shit like that,.to me Tite screwed over the series by doing it.

(yes this is the concept behind my currently abandoned Dark Soul Requim fic, i will eventually rewrite it but for now i am allowing people to take up the idea.)

I will update this as i come up with new ideas. For now i am tapped out and wanna get back to work on MSC. I believe Shang put it best in Mulan, i have A LONNNNGGGGG WAY to go. Till then, JA NE.

GG WAY to go. Till then, JA NE.


End file.
